


Aristocats AU

by Gem1620



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Aristocats (1970) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Marinette is an aristocratic beauty living with her wealthy, widowed mother and her mischievous brothers and sister. Until she and her siblings are kidnapped and abandoned by their greedy butler Hawkmoth. Now it's up to Adrien, a handsome and streetwise urchin to help them get back home but romance complicates everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Madame Sabine Dupain-Cheng was one of the richest women in all of Paris but she was also one of the kindest as well. She was born in China but she moved to France where she became an oprea singer and fell in love with the wealthy trade merchant Tom Dupain. They married and a baby daughter called Marinette who they adored. Thirteen years later they had three more children: Jacques, Erik, and little Lily. Things couldn't have seemed more perfect for them.

Until World War 1 broke out, Erik and Jacques were much too young to fight so Tom was called to battle. He died saving several men on the field. The entire family was devastated but Sabine almost died and she would have had it not been for her children. Marinette, Jacques, Erik, and Lily were her pride and joy, her only reason for living.

Jaques was ten years old now, he had been four when Tom died and he was a spitting image of his father. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was a little shy but was very talented on the piano.

Erik was eight, he was two at the time Tom passed. He had jet black hair and green eyes, he was very mischievous and would cause trouble sometimes especially when he would annoy his little sister, but he was a good boy.

Little Lily the youngest of them, was six years old, she was hardly more than a baby the last time she saw her father. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were baby blue, she was a sweet girl but would often fight with her brothers.

Sabine's oldest and dearest child was Marinette. She was seventeen when she lost her father and ever since then she had served as a second mother to her brothers and sister while also taking care of her poor old mother. Sabine loved her dearly and the little ones adored her for she was so kind and good.

She was also one of the most beautiful women in all of Paris, with her midnight hair, blue eyes, perfectly white skin, and rosy cheeks. Many suitors had come to court her but she always rejected them mostly because they only wanted to marry her either for her beauty or her mother's vast fortune.

"Here we are children." Sabine said as they finished their ride through town. "Home sweet home. Hawkmoth can you be a dear and get the door?"

"Of course Madame." Her butler said opening the door to their mansion.

"Thank you Hawkmoth." She said walking inside.

"Thank you Monsier Hawkmoth." Marinette said politely. "Children be sure to thank him."

"Thank you." Jacques said.

"Thank you." Erik said.

"Thank you." Lily said.

Hawkmoth glared at the young woman and three children once they were inside. He despised all of them ever since he started working as their butler. In his mind they were just four spoiled brats who weren't worth anything.

"Welcome Madame." Said Alya their faithful maid. "Welcome home, Marinette, Jacques, Erik, Lily."

"Thank you Alya." Marinette said.

"Hawkmoth, I'm expecting Fu to come by today." Sabine said. "He's going to help me write up my will, please help him you know how old he is."

"Of course Madame."

"Alright children now run along and play." Sabine said.

Erik, Lily, and Jacques ran outside to play in the garden like they always did. While Sabine and Marinette readied themselves for Fu's visit.

"Miss Marinette." Alya said. "Nathaniel is here to see you."

"Oh dear." She sighed. "Send him in."

"I do believe this is the tenth time he's come for your hand Darling." Sabine said.

"I know mother and once again I will have to break his heart."

"Marinette I know those other men were vain and arrogant but Nathaniel truly loves and cares for you."

"I know and I love him too...but as a brother."

She went downstairs to greet the young man with red hair. "Good day Marinette." He said.

"Good day Nathaniel."

"Marinette, please. Won't you reconsider my proposal?"

"Nathaniel you are a good man but I cannot marry you. My mother needs me especially now in her old age and not to mention I have to take care of my brothers and my sister."

"Marinette if you became my wife I would see to it that your family was taken care of. I could hire a nanny."

"Nathaniel when I marry." She said. "It will be out of love not out of need."

"I see." He sighed.

"You deserve someone who will love you just as much as you love me if not more. I'm very sorry."

"That's okay. Have good rest of the day."

Alya showed him the door. "Tell me Miss do you ever plan to marry?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think I could ever leave my family."

"You need not worry about them Miss. I'm sure I could take care of your brothers and sister, I have a couple of rambunctious siblings myself."

"I know but I'm more concerned about my mother would feel."

"I'm sure she would encourage you to go out and find that special someone who will love and cherish you always."

"That's not important right now, I better hurry Fu will be here at any minute."


	2. Chapter 2

Fu had been an old friend of the Dupain-Cheng family for a very long time he was also Sabine's attorney. He arrived at their manor at noon as expected.

"Good day sir." Hawkmoth said getting the door for him. "Madame is expecting you."

"Good day to you as well." He said hurrying up the stairs. "Come on Hawkmoth, last one up stairs is a rotten egg."

"Could we take the elevator this time sir?" Hawkmoth asked.

"That old bird cage? Poopy cock! Elevators are for old people. " He laughed. Suddenly his foot slipped, he would have fallen off if Hawkmoth didn't rush to catch him.

"May I give you a hand sir?"

"You haven't got extra foot have you?" Fu joked.

"That always makes me laugh sir." The butler said unamused. "Every time."

Knock-knock

"Come in." Sabine said.

Hawkmoth opened the door and entered her room. "Announcing Monsier Fu."

"Wonderful, Marinette could you please help Fu inside?"

"Of course mother."

The old man walked in smiling. "Oh no need to do that Sabine." He said. "I'm still a strong man."

"Hello Fu." Marinette said.

"Marinette? Last time I saw you, you were no bigger then my knee. Now look at you, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So good to see you Fu." Sabine said holding her arm out to him.

"Sabine my dear." He said kissing her hand. "Ah still the softest hands in all of Paris."

"Oh you're a shameless flatterer Fu." Sabine giggled.

"And you're still as lovely as ever. I still remember the first time I saw you preform."

"Now Fu, I called you here on serious legal busines."

"Oh yes." He sat down at his desk and pulled some papers. "Who do you want me to sue, eh?"

"Oh come now Fu, I do not wish to sue anyone." She chuckled. "I simply want to make my will."

Unknown to them, Hawkmoth was listing through the door. He had been waiting for this for months, finally he would get what he deserved for tending to her insufferable children.

"Now then, who are the beneficiaries?" Fu asked.

"Why my darling children of course." Sabine said.

"What?!" The butler hissed quietly.

"When my time ends it will be divided up between all them however Marinette is of marriageable age now so she will get her money once she takes a husband." She said.

"What about Hawkmoth?" Fu asked. "After all he's been working here for years. 23 if I'm correct."

"Don't worry he'll get a good amount of money, so will Alya but my mansion and my entire fortune will go to my children. It's what Tom would have wanted."

"Alrighty then." He said writing it down. "Quick question, suppose and God forbid this, something should happen to your children before they inherited the money?"

"Then it would all got to Hawkmoth."

He groaned as he walked away. "I deserve that money!" He said. "I've worked a lot harder and longer for it than they have!" He angrily sneered at their family portrait. "Marinette already has dozens of suitors, eventually she'll be married and if children are planned I- Ugh! It's not fair!"

Then an idea popped into his head, a terrible, awful, and sneaky idea.

"I know I'll dispose of Marinette and the three little brats. Then Madame's money will be mine." He laughed.

Meanwhile Jacques, Erik, and Lily were rushing back inside.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Jacques said.

"Me first! Me first!" Lily said.

The three of them ran through the door but got caught in the opening.

"Why should you be first?" Erik asked.

"Because I'm a lady, that's why." Lily said.

"You're not a lady."

"You're nothing but a sister." Jacques said pulling on her dress.

Soon the children were running around the house, playful tickling and fighting. "Fight fair Lily!" Jacques said as she pulled on his shirt.

"Girls never fight fair!" Erik said pushing Lily, causing her to hit her head on the table.

"Ow! Now that hurt!" Lily screamed. "Mama! Marinette!"

"Now Lily, what have I told you about screaming? It's very rude especially when Mother has company over." Marinette said. "And Jacques, Erik, rough housing is not proper behavior for young gentlemen."

"We were just practicing fighting." Jacques said.

"We do not fight, that's just horrible." Marinette said.

"But we might meet a mean robber or a street urchin." Erik said. "And you'll need me to protect you."

"Oh Erik." Marinette chuckled. "You've read too many pirate and war books. Now come along Lily." She said picking her up. "Let's see if we can get rid of that bump on your head."


	3. Chapter 3

"They're we go Lily." Marinette said pressing a wash cloth to the bump on her head. "Now go get ready for tea."

"Can I wear my yellow dress?"

"Of course."

Lily went into her room to get changed, Marinette opened her closet and pulled out her new dress that she had been working on for weeks. It was a red sun dress with long sleeves, a flowing skirt, it covered her back showed her chest and the bodice fitted her figure. She slipped on a pair of black flats and tied a pale blue ribbon in her hair.

Then she went downstairs for tea time. However Sabine was out visiting the doctor for more medicine so she would not be attending.

In the kitchen, Hawkmoth was in the middle of brewing tea for the Marinette and her children. As he mixed the tea he slipped a couple of sleeping pills into it.

"That should fix them." He then poured the tea in the teapot, placed it on a tray with a plate of cookies and a slice of Camembert, and he took it out to the their table. "Here you go Miss."

"Thank you." Marinette poured the tea, her brothers and sister immediately went for the cookies first.

The smell of cookies and Camembert attracted the presence of two cats named Tikki and Plagg.

"Good evening Marinette." Tikki said.

"Good evening Tikki, Good evening Plaggg." Marinette said. "Would you like some tea and sweets?"

"Sure." Tikki said.

"And Plagg I have some Camembert just for you."

"Oh boy!" The black cat said.

She handed them a cookie and the cheese. They both ate their snacks contently then she poured some tea in a small bowl and put it on the floor for them to drink.

Marinette brought her tea cup to her lips and drank, the children did the same thing but Erik didn't drink as much because he didn't like tea that much. Plagg and Tikki licked the bowl clean and fell asleep as soon as they were done.

"Plagg...Tikki...are you..." Erik said rubbing his eyes. "Alright?"

"Marinette..." Jacques said yawning. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Me too." Erik said.

"Me three." Lily said.

"Oh...I'm little tiered too." She yawned. "Well we've had a long day, I'm sure we could use a nap."

They started to walk to their bedrooms but the pills took effect quickly and all them fell asleep on the floor. When it got late, Hawkmoth put the sleeping woman and three children on a mattress which he loaded into his car. Before taking off he double checked to see if they were still asleep. They were but Erik briefly opened his eyes and looked at him before falling back asleep.

He then started his car and drove far away from Paris into the country side. The noises of his car was heard from to dogs. Wayzz and Nooroo.

"Nooroo?" Wayzz called. "Nooroo? Nooroo?"

"Well I'm right here." Another dog said.

"Listen, wheels approaching."

"Oh Wayzz we done bit six tires today, chased four motorcycles and a scooter."

"Hush your mouth." He listened for the car. "Now sound the attack."

He barked three times.

"That's mess call." Wayzz said.

"Made a mess of it, didn't I?" Nooroo joked.

"You can be replaced you know."

"Okay let's charge." Wayzz grabbed Nooroo's tail.

"I'm the leader, I say when we go." He listened again. "Here we go, charge!"

Wayzz and Nooroo charged barking at the car. Hawkmoth turned the wheel to get away but the two dogs managed to jump in through the window. The car spun out control, causing the mattress with Marinette, Jacques, Erik, and Lily out of the car.

Hawkmoth began to beat Wayzz and Nooroo off with his cane but they responded by biting his arms and legs. He finally managed to knock them off and drive away.

Shortly after, Marinette awoke to find herself under a bridge. "Oh!" She gasped. "Oh where am I? I'm not at home at all."

She stood up and looked around. "Children where are you? Answer me! Jacques! Erik! Lily! Where are you?"

"Here I am Marinette." Lily called. She was hanging by her dress on a tree branch.

"Oh Lily, are you alright?" Marinette said getting her sister down.

"I think I had a nightmare and fell out of bed." But then she realized she wasn't home. "This isn't my room. Marinette where are we?"

"Now Lily don't be frightened-"

"Marinette!" Jacques called. "Lily! Is that you?"

Poor Jacques had fallen into the river.

"Overhere Jacques, don't worry everything is going to be alright." Marinette said.

"I'm coming." He said shivering with water dripping on him. "I'm cold and wet."

Croak!

"Marinette?"

Croak!

"Lily?"

CROAK! A fat frog opened his mouth and flicked his tongue at the boy.

"Ahhh!" He said running to hide behind her.

"Jacques that's only a little frog." Marinette giggled.

"There is nothing little about that frog!"

"Jacques is afraid of frogs!" Lily laughed.

"Be quiet!"

"Now you two wait here while I look for Erik." Marinette said going to look fire him. "Erik! Erik, where are you?"

"Erik!" Lily yelled.

"Erik!" Jacques yelled.

Erik woke up and got up from the mattress. "Hey! What's with all the yelling about?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Jacques asked him.

"Marinette! He's been here all the time!" Lily called.

"Oh thank goodness." Marinette said relieved. "Erik are you okay?"

"I was having a funny dream." He said. "Hawkmoth was in it, we were all ringing along-"

Croak!

"Frogs? Uh-oh! It wasn't a dream." He said. "Hawkmoth did this to us."

"Oh Erik don't be silly." Marionette said. "Why would he do something like this?"

"I don't know but I know I saw him."

Suddenly thunder clapped and lighting struck.

"Marinette I'm afraid." Lily said clinging to her older sister. "I wanna go home."

"Now Lily it's going to be okay-" Thunder clapped again and rain began to fall. "Oh! Oh dear! Everyone under the bridge now."

They all went under the bridge and huddled together on the matress.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Erik asked fearfully.

"I honestly don't know." She answered.

"I wish we were home with Mama." Lily said.

"Poor mother." Marionette sighed. "She'll be so worried when she finds us gone."

...

Back at the manor, Sabine woke up to the sound of thunder and rain falling.

"Marinette? Children?" She said waking up. "Oh my gracious. I had the most horrible dream about them, thank goodness it was only a dream." She looked out the window. "Oh dear what a terrible night, Lily must be scared to death."

She got out of bed and went down the hall to her younger daughter's bedroom. "Lily?" She said opening the door. "Now, now my darling don't me frightened. The storm will soon pass." But when turned on the lights, Lily wasn't there.

"Lily? Maybe she went to sleep with her brothers." But the neither her or the boys were in the other room. "Marinette?!" She raced into her oldest child's room and pulled back the blanket to find an empty bed.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "They're gone! Marinette! Jacques! Erik! Lily! Where are you?! They're gone! They're gone!"

Her screams alerted Plagg and Tikki.

"Marinette? And the children? Gone?" Tikki said. "That's terrible."

"But where? Why?" Plagg asked.

"We better find them, come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the sun was shining bright and the birds were singing sweetly. Jacques, Erik, and Lily were still fast asleep under the shady bridge, but Marinette was sleeping under an apple blossom tree. Then she was awakened by a voice that kindly said. "Good Morning Princess."

She looked up to see a young man walking on the bridge. Like her, he was in his early twenties, he wore a white shirt, black pants with suspenders, and a black newsboys cap. He had sun golden hair and gorgeous green eyes, he certainly was a handsome man. He jumped into in the tree and began shaking the branches causing the flowers to fall on her. One landed in her hair making her look more lovely.

"Good morning to you as well." She said. "I beg your pardon, but who are you?"

He dropped from the tree and landed on his feet right in front of her. "I'm Adrien." He said taking her hand in his. "Adrien Agreste." He placed a gentle kiss on it, she blushed and smiled shyly. "And what might your name be My lady?"

"My name is Marinette." She said.

"Marinette." He sighed. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." She said.

Their conversation started to wake up the kids who were very curious about the man talking to their sister.

"And your eyes they're pretty bluebelles."

"Oh?" She said.

"Yes, and they're as blue as the heavens above."

"How romantic." Lily sighed.

"Sissy stuff." Jacques disgusted.

"My those are poetic words Mr. Agreste." She said. "But not Shakespeare."

"Of course not. I make my own words." She said. "I got a million of em."

"No more please, I'm in a bit of trouble."

"Trouble? Well do tell Princess." He said. "Helping beautiful damsels in distress and ladies in waiting are my specialty."

"Well it is most important that I get back to Paris." She said. "Could you please show me the way?"

"Piece of cake." He said. "I can get us a ride for just us two."

"That would be nice." Lily said.

He turned around to see a little girl. "Uh three?" Jacques walked up. "Four?" Finally Erik came. "Five?"

"Yes, Adrien, this is is Jacques, Erik, and Lily." She said.

"Oh how sweet." He said. "Are they yours?"

"Yes they are."

"Oh..." Great she's married, he thought. "Never thought kids could have such a young mother."

"Oh no! I'm not their mother, I'm their older sister."

"Interesting." He said.

"Marinette do I have pretty bluebelle eyes as blue as the heavens above?" Lily asked.

"Oh!" Adrien said blushing. "Did I say that?"

"Yes." Marinette giggled.

"And you said you were gonna help us get home." Jaques said.

"Well I-"

"Children, I think he had something else in mind." Marinette said. "Now come along."

Adrien watched them leave, an idea popped into his head. "Hey wait!" He called. "I can get you ride back, no problem."

"How?"

"You'll see just wait right here." He said hiding them in the bushes. He climbed up a tree and waited patiently for the milk man to drive by. Then without warning he jumped on to the front of the windshield.

"Sacre bleu!" The driver gasped.

Adrien stuck out his tongue and spat in the driver's face. The truck stopped and he ran away.

"Sapristi! Stupid man! Brainless lunatic." He opened the hood of the car to check for damage. Adrien snuck around back and opened the door of it.

"Alright step lightly, all aboard to Paris." He said putting each of the children in the back and helping Marinette.

"Adrien you could have lost your life." She said amazed.

"Believe me I've been through worse."

"Hey Marinette I bet I could do something like that." Erik said. "I could give him a real scare."

"You will do no such thing." Marinette said.

"Yeah kid best not to repeat my actions." Adrien said. "This should take you all to Paris."

"How can we ever repay you?" She asked.

"My pleasure entirely."

The truck started up and it began to drive away. They waved goodbye to each other.

"Goodbye Mr. A- oh!" They hit a speed bump and Lily fell off. "Marinette!"

"Lily!" Marinette cried. "Lily!"

Adrien quickly grabbed Lily and jumped on to the edge of the truck, he pulled himself up and handed Lily to Marinette.

"Oh Lily are you alright?" She asked her little sister.

"Yes." She said. "Thank you for saving me Mr. Adrien."

"No trouble at all." He said. "Although looks like you're stuck with me for awhile."

"That's alright." She said.

"So where are your parents?"

"It's just our mother." Marinette said. "We don't really have a man around the house."

"Surely your husband must fill that role."

"Oh I'm not married."

"Really?" He said grinning.

"I know I should have a husband by now. It's silly."

"No. Not at all my lady, getting married is a big deal especially when trying to find the perfect guy."

"Can we please not talk about that?" Erik said.

"Sure kid, we'll just ride from here and when we get to Paris, I'll show you the time of your lives."

"That's very kind of you but we need to get home as soon as possible." Marinette said. "You see, our mother she loves us very much, she always says we mean the world to her. She must be very worried about us."

"Can't say I know what that's like. But if home is your only destination of choice then I'll take you there."

"Thank you."

...

Just as Marinette had feared, Sabine was heartbroken with worry over her children. Their disappearance was on the newspaper. People searched but there was no trace of them.

"Oh Tikki, Plagg, I've been so worried about you two." Alya said. "Have you had any luck?"

"Not a sign of them." Plagg said.

"And we've searched all night." Tikki said.

"I know and poor Madame didn't sleep a wink either."

"It's a sad day for all of us." Tikki sighed.

Just then Hawkmoth walked by looking as happy as he could be. "Morning Alya, you look nice today." Then he hurried down stairs into his room.

"Well...he's unusually happy today." Tikki said.

"Weird, Hawkmoth is never happy." Plagg said. "I think we should keep an eye on him."

"Agreed." They quietly followed him and hid somewhere on the shelves. They watched as he held up this morning's newspaper and laughed.

"Ha-ha! Those stupid police." He chuckled. "They'll never find those brats or figure out it was me who did away with them."

"It was him!" Tikki gasped.

"Why that sneaky, slimy, low down, son of-"

"Plagg hush!" Tikki said putting her paw to his mouth. "You'll get us caught."

"A work of a genius!" He gloated. "Madame's fortune is as good as mine."

Plagg and Tikki hurried out of the room.

"Plagg! We have to do something."

"I know but what?"

"First things first, we need to find out exactly what he did to them and get some proof."

"Right! But can we get lunch first?"

"Plagg!"

"What? I'm hungry."

"This is a matter of life and death. Now is not the time to be thinking of food."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we there yet?" Erik complained.

"We'll be there soon." Adrien reassured. "Anyone want breakfast?"

"I do." Lily chirped.

"I'm starving." Jacques said.

"Alright. This guy has got to have food around here somewhere." He said looking around in the back. Unintentionally letting himself be seen by the driver. He slammmed on the brakes.

"Sacre bleu!" He said. Adrien and Marinette grabbed the children and jumped out of the truck.

"Thieves!" He said throwing things at them. "You robbers! Mangy tramps!"

They quickly ran into an old shack and hid from him.

"Street urchins!" He said getting back in his truck. "The parasites of France."

"Oh what a horrible man!" Marinette said.

"People are like that sometimes my lady." Adrien said. "I've learned to live with them."

"I'll show him!" Erik said throwing a rock at the truck driving away.

"Whoa! Easy kid." Adrien said. "That guy's dynamite."

"But he called us tramps!"

"And the parasites of France." Jacques addded.

"I think that was more directed at me." Adrien said. "Besides the joke's on him. I took his breakfast." He pulled an egg carton, a frying pan, and a bottle of milk from his shirt. "So who's hungry?"

He started a fire and in about fifteen minutes they were eating eggs and drinking fresh milk.

"Burp!"

"Erik! Very rude." Marinette scolded. "What would Mother say?"

"Burp! Oops!" Adrien said. "Excuse me."

"Oh my." She sighed.

"I apologize for my rudeness milady and I beg your forgiveness."

"You are forgiven." She giggled.

"So how are we going to get home now?" Jacques asked.

"Looks like we'll have to walk from here." He said.

They walked until it led them to a train track. It was very high up and it stood over a rapid river.

"Um is this safe?" Marinette asked.

"Don't worry I've walked here hundreds of times." Adrien reassured her.

They walked across the tracks. The children decided to play train by walking in a line and making train sounds.

"So do you have a family?" Marinette asked.

"Me? No." He said. "A big happy family wasn't in the cards for me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's okay, living on the streets isn't too bad."

Suddenly they heard a train whistle and the tracks shook. A train was coming.

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped.

"Alright don't panic." Adrien said. "Everyone down underneath."

They jumped under the tracks and held one another protectively as they waited for the train to pass. The tracks shook and vibrated, the children clung to Adrien and Marinette in fear. Eventually the train passed but Lily had been knocked off the tracks and into the river.

"Help!" The little girl coughed as the rapids carried her.

"Lily!" Marinette screamed. "Oh Lily!"

"Keep your head up Lily!" Adrien called. "Here I come."

He jumped into the river and swam toward Lily. He grabbed her and held her above the water. He wasn't a real good swimmer but he was determined to save the little girl no matter what.

"Adrien! Up here!" Marinette called from a tree.

When the current pushed them toward her he lifted Lily up. Marinette leaned over and reached for her sister. Adrien threw her up and Marinette caught her. Marinette held the shivering wet girl to her.

"It's okay Lily." Marinette as Lily began to cry. "Shh...it's okay."

Adrien grabbed a piece of floating drift wood and it held him above water.

"Adrien! Oh Adrien! Take care." Marinette said.

"I'm alright honey." He said as the rapids carried him off. "Don't worry I'll see you down stream."

...

Down stream and walking by were two women from England who were visiting France on holiday.

"What beautiful countryside Rose." Said a woman with long jet black hair. "So much like our own dear England."

"Oh indeed yes." Said a woman with short blonde hair. "Juleka if I walk much farther I'll get small feet."

"Rose we were born with small feet."

They laughed at her joke until they spotted Adrien holding on to a willow branch, struggling to stay above water.

"Juleka, look over there." Rose pointed out. "That man is trying to swim."

"How unusual he's doing it in his clothes."

"He sure is trying."

"Yes but he's doing it all wrong."

"Quite. We must correct him."

"Well we did plan on going swimming anyway." Juleka said. "Good thing we wore our swimsuits under our clothes."

They took off their clothes leaving them in their modest bathing suits and went into the stream.

"Sir, oh sir." Juleka said swimming toward Adrien. "You are most fortunate we happened along."

"Yes we're here to help you." Rose said swimming with her.

"No! No! Back off girls! I'm doing fine." Adrien said.

"You are swimming in a most peculiar way." Rose said.

"That's because I can't swim!" He said.

"Oh my! Well luckily we are quite the experts." Rose said.

"Go away!" Adrien said pulling on the branch. "I'm trying to get to shore."

"You will never learn to swim with that branch." Juleka said.

"Indeed not." Rose agreed.

"Snip, snip. Here we go."

"Don't do that!" He accidentally let go of the branch.

"Now the first rule is to remain calm." Juleka said.

"He takes to water like a fish." Rose said.

He kicked and waved his arms trying to swim up. Then he went under and sunk. Little bubbles went to the surface.

"Goodness." Rose said looking at the other woman nervously. "Juleka, you don't suppose.."

"Oh yes! Yes I do!" Juleka said. "Bottoms up!"

They dove under a little to see that he had sunk futher down. They bobbed their heads up and looked at each other panicked.

"Deeper!" They screamed as they swam down after him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Marinette and her siblings made it down stream they were relieved to see Juleka and Rose helping a shivering and slightly water logged Adrien out of the stream.

"Oh Adrien thank goodness you're alright." Marinette said relieved.

"Can I help you Mr. Adrien?" Erik asked.

"No thanks kid." He coughed. "I've had all the help I can take."

"Thank you so much for helping him." Marinette thanked Juleka and Rose.

"Our pleasure entirely." Juleka said.

"Yes allow us to introduce ourselves." Rose said.

"I am Juleka and this is my sister Rose. We're from England but we're visiting France on holiday."

"And to see our uncle." Rose added.

"Oh yes that too."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Marinette said. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Chang and these are my brothers and sister, Erik, Jacques, and Lily. Say hello children."

"Hello!" They chimed.

"Oh they're adorable." Rose said.

"Hello there." Juleka said.

"And this is Adrien."

"Yeah we've met." Adrien huffed, wringing out his hat. "Almost drowned me they did."

"Now Adrien don't be rude. They saved your life." Marinette said.

"Alright, alright, what's up ladies? How's England?"

Juleka and Rose giggled.

"Oh you're husband is quite charming." Juleka said.

"And very handsome." Rose said.

"Well I'm not exactly her husband." Adrien said.

"What do you mean exactly? Are you her fiancé?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Boyfriend?" Juleka asked.

"No, we're not together."

"Oh?" They said together.

"Scandalsist." Rose whispered.

"Indeed. Clearly a rouge who likes to trifle with unsuspecting women's hearts." Juleka said.

"And a big flirt if you ask me."

"Hello? I'm right here. I can hear you." Adrien said.

"Please let me explain." Marinette giggled. "Adrien is trying to help me and my siblings get back home."

"Oh! Then I beg your pardon. We meant no offense." Juleka said. "So where you off to?"

"Paris."

"What a coincidence so are we." Rose said. "Mind if we travel with you?"

"I don't mind." Marinette said.

"Well..." Adrien said.

"Just until we get to our uncle's house." Juleka said.

"Fine."

So the seven of them left for Paris.

"I do hope Uncle Roger hasn't gotten himself into trouble." Rose said.

"Knowing our uncle he's bound to do something crazy." Juleka said.

By the time they reached Paris it was nighttime and just as the girls had worried their uncle had gotten in trouble at a bar.

"Get out of here!" The owner shouted. "Go on! Get out! Scram!" He said throwing Roger out. "Good riddance."

Roger picked himself off the ground and hiccuped.

"Uncle Roger?" Juleka said.

"Juleka!" He shouted. "Rose! My...my two favorite nieces."

"Uncle Roger have you been drinking again?"

"What...hic!...would give you...hic!...that idea?" He then dropped to the floor.

"Oh dear me!" Juleka gasped.

"Good gracious!" Rose cried. "Uncle Roger are you alright?"

"Finland!" He shouted.

"He smells funny." Jacques said.

"Is he okay?" Marinette asked.

"Yes he always gets like this when he's had a little too much brandy." Rose said.

"Brandy? Where?" Roger said breathing in Adrien's face.

"A little too much?" He asked. "He's had the whole bottle!"

"I think we should get Uncle Roger to bed." Juleka whispered to Rose.

"What's...what's all this whispering!?" Roger shouted.

"Shh!" They hushed him.

"Now girls! You might wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"Excuse us." Juleka said as she and Rose carried their uncle home.

"What's wrong with that man?" Lily asked.

"Nothing dear, he's just tired." Marinette said.

"What's brandy?" Erik asked.

"You'll find out when you're older." Adrien said. "In the meantime let's go find someplace for you all to stay for the night."

"Oh thank you. We're not picky just somewhere safe, clean, and warm."

"I know just the place princess. Wait here, I'll be right back." He said running off.

"Marinette is he a prince?" Lily asked.

"Because he called you a princess so he must be a prince." She said. "So if you're a princess and he's a prince does that you two will get married and live happily ever after like in the fairy stories Mama reads to us?"

"Ewww!" Erik said.

"Girl stuff!" Jacques said.

"Oh no!" She laughed. "I'm not a princess, Lily. And Adrien is charming and kind but I don't think he's a prince."

"But you'll still get married and live happily ever after right?"

"Lily I don't think I can worry about that right now." She said. "Come along know Adrien will be back soon."


End file.
